Brambleclaw in WindClan
by Gingerstar14
Summary: I thought I knew ThunderClan. But Tawnypelt was right to leave. This is no home... it's not the Clan I once knew." Being rewritten. NEW PLOT, PLEASE READ
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors! **

**Prologue **

It was a chilly night on the moors. The wind blew harder than usual, and the clouds gleamed brightly around a near-full moon. The grass flattened around a dip in the ground where the sleeping bodies of cats lay. Everything was silent, but two pairs of eyes glowed in the darkness "Onestar, I have recieved a prophocy for WindClan." a cat spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yes? Wht is it?" the other cat, brown tabby pelt barely visible demanded. "Is it good or bad? And why now?"

"It hints of dark times for our clan." The old tomcat growled. "But, it must have some good in it."

"Well let's hear it! Come on Barkface!" Onestar pressed.

"Don't rush me." Barkface gave him a sideways glance. "Thunder must mingle with the Wind or blood will be spilled."

Onestar's eyes narrowed. "Thunder...Wind... could it mean the Clans?" Barkface looked at his leader hopelessly. Onestar stared at the old cat, his eyes deep in thought. Then he stood up decidedly. "We must brace ourselves for it. Whatever it is. I will call a meeting to warn the Clan."

"They are all asleep!" Barkface rasped, standing up and padding after his leader.

"This is moonhigh!" Onestar mewed."This is when a leader apoints a new deputy, and makes new warriors!"

"This is not for a deputy or new warriors." Barkface muttered.

"All cats of WindClan, join with me at Tallrock for a clan meeting!" Onestar yowled. He leaped on top of the Tallrock, which was Barkface's place where her stored herbs under as well.

Confused mutters filled the air as the WindClan cats shook themselves awake and slowly padded over to join their leader where he stood anxiously.

"Why so late at night?" One cat called out.

"You'll find out soon, Webfoot. Be quiet."An elder hissed at Webfoot. Webfoot snorted and sat back down.

"Barkface has recieved a prophecy from StarClan. I tell you this because it is important for the benefit of our Clan." Onestar flicked his tail to Barkface.

Barkface leaped up to stand beside Onestar. "Thunder must mingle with Wind or blood will be spilled."

Shocked yowls errupted. "Does that mean ThunderClan? ThunderClan cats could never be part of WindClan!" Webfoot yowled, leaping to his paws.

"What does it mean, "Thunder and Wind? Is it Clans as Webfoot said?" Another cat called.

"Whose blood?"

"Quiet!" Onestar yowled. "We will give you an answer when we have one. You may go to sleep now, but keep on the lookout for anything that might be connected to the prophocy."

Onestar leaped down and watched as the cats went back to their nests. At last he went as well.

"Oh StarClan, show us something more!" Barkface pleaded. He stared up at the starlit sky.


	2. Disgrace of Brambleclaw

Chapter 1

Disgrace of Brambleclaw

Gingerstar14: Hey, This is being rewritten. Now that I'm like way older and have taken special writers classes, I'm gonna rewrite my first fic. Won't that be exciting??? I'm adding Gingerpelt in just for fun.

* * *

It was a cool, clear day. The sun was high in the sky, and ThunderClan's camp was busy. Ashfur and Spiderleg were returning from their hunt with Birchpaw. Sandstorm and Firestar were talking by the halfrock, and Dustpelt was visiting with Ferncloud in the nursery. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw were sitting a little ways away from Firestar.

"Brambleclaw," the ThunderClan leader called. "Didn't I hear Brackenfur tell you go on a patrol?" he snapped at the young warrior.

Brambleclaw looked up sharply. Was Firestar detirmined to still keep him from Squirrelflight after all this? "Yes, Firestar. But I was just-"

Firestar cut in, rising to his paws and strutting over angrily. "Just wasting time. And I don't see you doing anything to help the Clan either!" he rounded on his daughter, who spat angrily. She took a pace forward.

"Can't we even say a few words?" Brambleclaw asked peacefully, nudging Squirrelflight. "We aren't doing any harm, you know." he dipped his head to his leader. Even if Firestar wasn't going to give him any respect, Brambleclaw would show it to him.

"I don't know _what_ your problem is! Brambleclaw just stopped to tell me he wants to eat with me. And you sure are doing good to the Clan too! Sitting with my mother doing nothing! You yowl at us for chatting, when it's exactly what you're doing! You've got no right!" Squirrelflight spat. Firestar bristled angrily and leaped forward. The two ginger cats stood nose-to-nose, though Firestar was a good bit taller than her.

Brambleclaw had a burst of courage. "Well, if you can't trust me to go on a patrol, why bother making me a warrior? And I don't see it helping to yell at us when we could be patroling by- _now_" His voice faded as Firestar whipped around, his green eyes smoldering. He shranaway with a faint hiss. What was wrong with Firestar?

Squirrelflight let out a snarl, but Brambleclaw whipped around and stalked over to where Gingerpelt , Brackenfur, and Whitepaw were waiting. "Let's go," he muttered, and led them down the entrance.

In the forest, they skirted the ShadowClan border. Gingerpelt fell in step with him. "Hey, Brambleclaw. What did you do to ruffle Firestar's fur? He's madder'n a bull in a red room!" Brambleclaw stared at her for a moment, mystified, then Gingerpelt shrugged. "Nothin'. Just somethin' they usedta say back home."

"Well, I just don't know anymore," he waved his tail to Brackenfur to take the lead. Brackenfur called to Whitepaw and they dashed ahead. "Firestar is not fair!"

"I'll talk to him. We were great friends 'fore-" Gingerpelt turned away abruptly. "'fore he became leader." she straightened up suddenly. "C'mon. Let's get goin'. Don't give him any more reason to be angry with you." They hurried back.

Once entering the camp, it was mostly empty. Brambleclaw was heading toward Squirrelflight when Firestar headed toward him. His heart sank. "Brambleclaw," Firestar's voice was quiet. "What are you doing now?"

"I just-"

"No, you were WASTING TIME!" Brambleclaw shrunk back and closed his eyes as Firestar continued. "I ask you to lead a simple patrol and you have Brackenfur leading it. Then you waste time gossiping with Gingerpelt when you could be hunting for the Clan. As it seems, you are unable to preform even the simplest tasks, so I will demote you to being an apprentice for a moon."

Brambleclaw opened his eyes. "I'm sorry Squirrelflight." he muttered. "But, Firestar, you deserve it!" he leaped up, lashing his tail in the air and landed on his leader. Firestar had pushed him too far. He dug his claws into Firestar's ginger fur, and the leader yowled and rolled over. He struggled for a moment before Firestar overtook him. Claws dug into his haunches, and teeth met his ear. He scented Brackenfur, Sandstorm, and Dustpelt. Ashfur leaped forward and dragged him across the ground.

The last thing he saw was Squirrelflight's horrified face before he fell into darkness.


	3. Blackout!

Chapter 2

Blackout!

Gingerstar14: This chapter will be more exciting than the original chapter 2.

* * *

As his senses returned, Brambleclaw was aware of a light tabby standing over him. Her green eyes were wide with concern, and as he sat up, dizzy, Leafpool exclaimed, "Brambleclaw! You gave us a scare." then her expression darkened. "Especially since what you did to Firestar." she turned away. His paw throbbed as he tried to stand.

Brambleclaw tried to say something but his throat was sore, and the fuzziness at the back of his vision threatened to overwhelm his sight. "Rest. Firestar will call a meeting soon." the Clan medicine cat sat near the pool of water, not turning to look at him. She picked up a peice of moss, and limped over on three paws and put it down, then padded tensely back over to the pool, where she absent-mindedly dabbed a bit of leaf.

The warrior lay down and closed his eyes. He didn't know how much time had passed before he heard a voice just outside the entrance. "Firestar," he heard Leafpool meow respectfully. "Have you come about Brambleclaw?"

"Yes, is he awake? It's been two days." he heard a familiar- and not pleasant - voice meow.

Leafpool sighed. "Yes, he is. But he needs time to recover. His front paw is badly sprained, but I cleaned up his other wounds nicely."

"Which is more than he deserves," Firestar snorted. "I don't know what happened. I'm calling a meeting to decide what..." his leader's voice dropped to a whisper so that Brambleclaw had to strain his ears, but he only caught, "What is best,"

A few moments later Leafpool nudged him. "Come on, Brambleclaw. Firestar's calling a meeting." she nudged him to his paws, and he winced as his paw brushed the ground. Sprained? It felt like it had been ripped off. He limped out to the clearing, leaning on the medicine cat.

Outside, he blinked, seeing ThunderClan had already gathered. Leafpool helped him sit down, and then veered away to join Gingerpelt. The cats parted as he inched forward painfully, and Spiderleg let out a hiss. Squirrelflight was sitting with Ashfur, his tail curled around her. She didn't look at him. Pain seared his heart at this sight.

"Brambleclaw had now woken up," Firestar announced from Highledge. His fur was sleek, as if he had groomed himself specially for the occasion. This was not the leader Brambleclaw once knew. Hisses of disapproval filled the air. Brambleclaw winced, and he saw Gingerpelt gazing down at her paws.

"So, we must decide what his punishment shall be. As you all know, he took one of my-" Angry yowls cut the leader off.

"Kill him!"

"Exile him!"

"Blind him!

But the worst comment was from Mousefur, who simply muttered, "This is exactly what happened to his father. I knew he wouldn't turn out right."

Firestar lashed his tail. "That's enough. I know Brambleclaw took one of my lives, but I have thought up the appropriate punishment." He had taken one of Firestar's lives? But he hadn't even been fighting that hard! "Brambleclaw will be blinded and retire as an elder. He will still have a place in the Clan."

The tabby found his voice at last. "No!"

Firestar simply shrugged. "It is your punishment, Brambleclaw."

Trembling, Brambleclaw pushed himself to his paws. His paw throbbed even worse, but he paid no attention. "I'd rather be exiled three times!" he turned slowly and limped toward the thorn tunnel. He tripped and flopped on his side. Gingerpelt gasped. He heard a snigger from Cloudtail.

He shook his head and limped toward the tunnel again. But once again he tripped and struck his head on a rock. Once again, everything went black. But this time, there was a new pain.


	4. Exiled

Chapter 3

Exiled

* * *

Once again, when his vision cleared, there was an extreme pain in his paw. But Brambleclaw was in the same spot as he was before he fell. The clearing was empty, so he struggled to his paws, gasping in pain, and began to limp toward the thorn tunnel.

"Hey Brambleclaw. You've forgotten your punishment." Brambleclaw jumped, and then spun around. Firestar was sitting a little way behind him, his ginger tail curled around his paws.

Brambleclaw shook his head. "No...Firestar. I'm...leaving." he rasped. "I'll exile myself before I let you blind me." Firestar let out a snort of laughter.

"Much as the truth hurts, you won't survive long by yourself. You can't hunt. Why not, at least stay until your paw's healed?" Firestar showed a flash of his old sympathy. But he was changed, and so was Brambleclaw.

"No. If I leave to die, at least I'll die with my sight." he turned and as confidently as a cat with a severe limp can walk. "Good day,"

Firestar was silent until Brambleclaw reached the thorn tunnel. "Very well, Brambleclaw. I had expected better of you. I give you until sunhigh tomorrow to leave."

"Tomorrow?"

A sneer crossed his leader's face. "I'll take that long!" Brambleclaw winced. This was not his old leader. This was a different cat. This was not his mentor. This was his tormentor.

"You have forever made ThunderClan my enemy. This is a different Clan than in the old forest. But-" he turned and stared hard into Firestar's face. "I guess that's all I can expect from a kittypet. Maybe my father was right." Brambleclaw didn't even think what he was saying. He whipped around and limped down the tunnel, leaving Firestar standing there with an appalled look on his face.

As soon as the tunnel swallowed him up he slowed his pace. He tried not to let regret overwhelm him- what was done was done. He limped on, falling every few steps. It was a hard and painful journey. But he couldn't slow now.

By sunhigh he had gotton to the training hollow. It was empty, so he sat down for a rest. Brambleclaw decided to think where to go. WindClan? Would they accept him? There was always the chance...and if not, he could try horseplace. The life of a traveling loner was not for him.

By the time darkness fell, he had succeeded to cross the stream, and let out a huge breath. At last he was out of his- no, ThunderClan's territory. There was not a chance he was able to hunt, and the last WindClan patrol would have already been here.

So after getting a drink, Brambleclaw curled up in a ball with his injured paw sticking out and closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep, but when he did, all he saw was Gingerpelt, hurt in her eyes, and Firestar, his fur fluffed up. But the worst was when he saw a crumpled ginger body, covered in blood.

"Squirrelflight!" but there was no reply. Brambleclaw let out a long, mournful yowl. What had he done to abandon her?


	5. New Clan

Chapter 4

The New Clan

Gingerstar14: Doesn't the song Second Chance by Shinedown fit this fanfic????

* * *

Brambleclaw woke to voices. "Isn't that Brambleclaw?" it was Ashfoot.

"The mouse-brain!" that was Webfoot. Brambleclaw sleepily rose his head to see three WindClan warriors standing near him. Ashfoot, Tornear, and Webfoot.

"What in StarClan are you doing on our territory?" Tornear growled. "Are you completely out of your mind?" He prodded Brambleclaw, who struggled to sit up. It was just getting light out, so this must be the dawn patrol.

"I- I'd like to visit your leader." he scrambled to his paws, wincing as his injured leg touched the ground.

"No, you crow-food eating-" Webfoot began.

Tornear interrupted him sharply. "Who's the deputy here? I'm pretty sure it's not you!"

Ashfoot ingnored the two toms and padded forward and sniffed at Brambleclaw's leg. "Your hurt."

"I-it's nothing," Brambleclaw insisted. He leaned on the deputy's shoulder and she lead him down the hill. Webfoot snorted angrily and padded behind. Tornear dropped in beside them.

"So, what's this about?" he asked. "If you don't mind."

But the tabby warrior shook his head. "I want to speak to Onestar first." Tornear shrugged and they padded on. Every step was torment for Brambleclaw, who was still tired from his trek yesterday and desperate to prove he wasnt weak-at least not too much. The sun was well into the sky by the time they approached the camp.

Brambleclaw recognised the shallow dip in the ground that Crowfeather had found for WindClan when they first arrived at the lake. Ashfoot lead them straight down, and Brambleclaw saw the WindClan warriors raise their heads to look at him. He was acutely aware of the curious, if not hostile glances. Crowfeather gaped at him. "Brambleclaw-"

"I'll explain." Brambleclaw dipped his head low when Onestar approached him. Barkface cocked his head but said nothing. "Greetings. I-would like to speak with you. But it is not for all ears."

Onestar swept him over. Brambleclaw had to keep from shuddering. This was a different cat than the weak deputy that had pleaded with Firestar a long time ago. But he had hopefully changed for the better...unlike Firestar. "Very well. Ashfoot and Barkface, join with me in Barkface's den to speak with Brambleclaw." He turned and padded to one of the rocks and ducked under it. Ashfoot lead Brambleclaw in.

Once they were all settled down, the WindClan leader turned to him again. "You can tell us why your hear now, Brambleclaw."

The former ThunderClan deputy let out a breath. "Okay, it goes like this.

"I had a problem with Firestar. He- he didn't like me, let's leave it at that. Well, I finally, lost my temper with Firestar, and I paid the price big time. I was to retire as an elder now, but I escaped and came here. I was...hoping I could join WindClan. But if not...

"What did you do?" Ashfoot cut in.

Brambleclaw dipped his head. "N-nothing that needs remembering."

Barkface murmured, "So you are ashamed. What do you say, Onestar?" His eyes searched his leader.

For a moment the tabby leader was silent. "The Thunder that saves the Wind.." he muttered.

Brambleclaw was confused. "What?" He was no medicine cat, but it sounded very much like a prophecy to him. Could it be true?

Onestar straighened up. "It's nothing that concerns ThunderClan."

"But I'm not ThunderClan," Brambleclaw protested. "I wish to join WindClan. If it's okay with you. I mean, I have nowhere to go. ShadowClan won't accept me and RiverClan..."

"I shall call a meeting," Onestar decided. He rose to his paws and padded out to leap onto the rock beside Barkface's and let out a yowl. "All cats of WindClan join with me beneath Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Brambleclaw limped out with Ashfoot again, and saw the warriors leave their spots to come join their leader. Brambleclaw saw Leaftail, Crowfeather, Webfoot, and Owlwhisker come to join Emberpaw and Dewpaw.

Whitetail settled down near Brambleclaw, giving him a polite nod. "Listen and hear," Ashfoot yowled before sitting down. Onestar began to explain that Brambleclaw wanted to join their Clan. Yowls exploded from everywhere.

"We don't even know him!" Lithepaw yowled.

"Yeah!" Emberpaw nodded. Tornear silenced his apprentice with a glare.

"Brambleclaw? A WindClanner? Are you joking? He could never_ ever _be a good worth-while WindClan cat!" Brambleclaw winced at Webfoot's scornful yowl. Nightcloud nodded her agreement.

"He could learn!" Crowfeather stuck up for him, as well as Whitetail and Ashfoot. Most of the rest were disapproving.

Mistheart shrugged. "The desiscion isn't ours to make."

"But we have a voice in the Clan," Leaftail meowed gently. "I don't have an opinion in this," he added. "But I say that Onestar would be foolish to ignore the voice of WindClan." Antpelt nodded.

"I agree with Leaftail."

"Silence!" Onestar waved his tail. "I'm not saying that every cat has the skill to be like WindClan, but that doesn't mean Brambleclaw can't adapt. Graystripe, the ThunderClan deputy learned to live in RiverClan. And so he stays."

"He'd need some training, but he'd turn out okay." Tornear meowed. Now only Webfoot and the three apprentices were complaining.

"Then it's decided," Brambleclaw's fur tingled as Onestar announced, "he stays. We'll annnounce his acceptance ceremony at sunhigh."


	6. Brambleclaw of WindClan

Chapter 5

Brambleclaw of WindClan

Gingerstar14: I know Crowfeather wasn't exactly friendly toward ThunderClan, but this is Brambleclaw, his friend, and it was Leafpool he acted strange around. So yeah.

* * *

_"Brambleclaw!" the yowl ripped through the air, filled with terror. Brambleclaw leaped forward, his fur bristling, to see Firestar gripping the egde of the gorge in their old home, the river swirling below him. "Help!" _

_But the tabby just stared, his eyes dark, until he slipped and Firestar plummeted to his dead, with a last yowl. "No!" Squirrelflight's pained screech sounded behind him_

"Brambleclaw! Wake up!" Crowfeather was nudging him awake. Brambleclaw sleepily raised his head. It was weird sleeping in a bed of moss out in the open, but he had been so tired after the meeting that he fell alseep almost instantly. But after shaking the sleep from his head, he felt strangely full of energy. He longed to stalk through the undergrowth in search of food.

"Is it time for my ceremony?" Brambleclaw asked, sitting up and scratching his side with his back paw, trying to shake away his awful dream. Whitetail was sitting nearby, tearing at a rabbit.

Crowfeather backed up and sat down. "Almost. It's nearly sunhigh, but not quite. So," he meowed, beginning to lick his paw. "I wonder if Onestar will let me be your mentor."

"Mentor?" Brambleclaw exclaimed, getting to his paws. He winced, but found that he could put a bit more weight on his paw.

"Well, um, I mean teach you the best ways to catch a rabbit, especially in the open. ThunderClan isn't used to that," the gray tom explained. "But we can save that for later." Brambleclaw nodded absently. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." he muttered, not looking at Crowfeather. _Fine? I'm dying. _

Whitetail padded over, her blue eyes friendly. "Welcome to WindClan. I hope you like it here, Brambleclaw. I know I'd never like it in ThunderClan."

Brambleclaw winced and muttered, "Yeah, well, neither do I. Don't mention_ that _Clan again, please."

The white she-cat looked at her paws guiltily. "Sorry. So, why don't I show you around the camp?" Her offer was friendly, so Brambleclaw obliged. She showed him the different places where the warriors and apprentices slept, and Onestar and Barkface's dens, even though they usually slept in the open too. "And this is the nursery and elder's den. They both sleep down here." She motioned down an older badger hole.

"It's nice that you let them sleep in a den away from the weather." Brambleclaw meowed. "What do you do when its raining?"

"There are dens all along the bramble wall just in case, though they're usually only used for sick cats." Whitetail meowed. "It's more efficient than stuffing them all in Barkface's den."

Onestar's call interrupted them: "All cats of WindClan join beneath Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Whitetail headed across the camp to where Onestar sat on the rock, and Brambleclaw followed him anxiously. He hoped the Clan would accept him.

Emberpaw shot him a hostile glance, but Mistheart nodded encouragingly as he sat down with Whitetail. Webfoot muttered something to Lithepaw who snorted. Brambleclaw tried to concentrate on Onestar as he watched his Clan gather.

"I've called you here again to ask Brambleclaw to join our Clan. I, Onestar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. He has chosen to join our Clan, and I commend him a WindClan cat. Brambleclaw, do you promise to give up what you have sworn and protect his Clan even at the cost of your life?"

Brambleclaw stared up at Onestar, his soon-to-be new leader. "I do,"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I accept you into our Clan as a WindClan cat!" Onestar finished.

"Brambleclaw!" Whitetail called. Crowfeather joined in, and so did Leaftail and a few others. Webfoot and the apprentices did not. Brambleclaw dipped his head.

"You're one of us now." Owlwhisker meowed encouragingly. Now Brambleclaw had another home, a new Clan. But his dream lingered in his mind as he celebrated with WindClan.


	7. Practice

Chapter 6

Practice

Gingerstar14: This is the first totally new chapter!!! YAY!!!!

* * *

"Brambleclaw, ready to go?" Whitetail asked. Brambleclaw finished off his rabbit and leaped to his paws. The first whole day since he became a WindClan cat, he was going to train to run on the moor, since that was how WindClan caught their prey. Whitetail's apprentice, Springpaw, was coming with them.

"Of course I am!" Brambleclaw replied, excited. "Let's go." Whitetail nodded and motioned to Springpaw, a silver tabby tom, and followed his mentor out of the camp down the hill toward RiverClan border. She stopped at the rise and pointed down the steep slope. Brambleclaw followed her gaze.

"You must build up your speed- forest cats are naturally slower than us." She explained. Brambleclaw nodded. He felt very exposed, and was getting uncomfortable. He reminded himself that that was how he was going to live from now on. "So to practice, run down this hill with us."

"Okay." Brambleclaw focused on the way the ground sloped, detirmined to keep up with the WindClan cats. He bounded forward, feeling the wind in his fur as he pelted down the hill, shoulders pumping. Whitetail caught up with him and passed him, and Springpaw kept pace with him, nodding.

He stopped as Whitetail paused to turn back, skidding in the heather. Brambleclaw bent over panting, though the others didn't look very tired. "Good for your first time." Whitetail purred.

"Look!" Springpaw gasped. "RiverClan rats!" Brambleclaw looked up to see Dapplenose, Rainstorm, and Duskpaw standing by the border glaring at the WindClan cats.

"Keep off of our territory!" Whitetail's fur rose, but Rainstorm was glaring at Brambleclaw.

He took a pace forward to stand directly on the border, his eyes gleaming. "You threaten us but allow ThunderClan on your territory? Typical WindClan!"

Brambleclaw bristled, but Whitetail stepped forward before he could say anything, her voice even. "Brambleclaw has joined WindClan. He has as much right to be on our territory as Springpaw and I." Dapplenose muttered something to Ranstorm and he rolled his eyes but turned away.

"Good riddiance!" Spingpaw yowled after them, jumping guiltily when Whitetail scolded him. "Sorry," he muttered.

"I hope they don't cause trouble- I'd hate to hurt WindClan," Brambleclaw sighed. "That was really bad luck."

Whitetail shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm not ashamed of telling them that you joined our Clan- you didn't do anything bad!" _That's where you're wrong._ "Let's get away from here." She turned around and began heading up the hill. Springpaw shot ahead, but Brambleclaw trailed behind.

"You coming?" She turned around as she reached the top, and he bounded the last few pawsteps forward to join her. Springpaw reappeared, proudly carrying a small rabbit. "Wonderful!" Whitetail shot forward to rub her cheek against his. Brambleclaw felt a pang of jealousy. He could never have that in WindClan, no matter what happened, he was a stranger in WindClan.

"Should we head back to camp?" Brambleclaw asked, padding past them, trying to remember which way they had come and if he would ever feel at home here. Whitetail simply nodded and began following him.

"Think you can find the way back?"

"I'm pretty sure." he replied, concentrating and heading up along the slope until the land began to look a bit familar. The sun was setting, casting a bright light across the lake, a beautiful sight that could be seen over the entire expanse of the territory. Brambleclaw felt a burst of pride as he led them into camp.

"You did great," Whitetail pressed up against him. "We'll do more tomorrow. Those RiverClan cats are a bother." Brambleclaw just nodded abesntly; now that his thoughts weren't occupied, he began to think about ThunderClan.

What would Squirrelflight think of him now? What about all his friends- Gingerpelt, Brackenfur... But there was no going back now.


	8. Strange feelings

**Chapter 6**

**Strange feelings.**

**Disclaimer: Once again not owning warriors. **

* * *

"Nice one, Brambleclaw!" Whitetail called. 

"Yea, I'm finally getting fast enough to catch rabbits." Brambleclaw meowed, before picking up his newly-caught rabbit and padding over to Whitetail. He had gone hunting with her, and now they were heading back. "And my leg is all healed too."

"I can't believe Crowfeather actally thought I would need mentoring. All I needed was to gain speed."

"Yea," Whitetail agreed. They walked so close togther their fur brushed. Brambleclaw rememered doing that with Squirrelflight, and he imagined the envy on her face if she saw him now. But to do that with her again, would mean breaking the warrior code, and he was not about to do that. Then why did he feel guilty? '_She was your mate, mousebrain!' _a voice inside of him growled. '_But you betrayed her, it dosen't matter! Your in different clans anyway!'_ Another voice protested.

'_But you didn't have to fall in love again!' _The first voice growled back.

Brambleclaw shook his head to clear is thoughts. It didn't matter if he fell in love, he couldn't love Squirrelflight. But guilt still hung in his belly, all the way back to camp.

When he got back to camp, they dropped their offerings to the fresh-kill pile. Whitetail headed to the old badger set, were the elders and queens with kits slept, to see the new litter of kittens the warrior Shimmerface had recently given birth to. Brambleclaw sat down in his nest, next to Tornear, who was thoroghly grooming himself.

"Webfoot was so wrong to say I couldn't be like a WindClan cat!" Brambleclaw exclaimed.

Tornear just nodded, to interested in grooming.

Brambleclaw decided to visit the kits. Whitetail was still in the nursery, having a chat with Shimmerface.

"You seem like good friends," Brambleclaw commented.

"We trained together." Shimmerface meowed.

Brambleclaw looked over her kits. "My, they are beautiful." He purred.

"Yes," Whitetail agreed.

"Who's the father?" Brambleclaw asked.

Shimmerface heisitated. "Webfoot."

"What?!" Brambleclaw exclaimed. He never imagined that cat could fall in love.

"He's only hostile to other clans, and besides he makes a great father." Shimmerface purred.

"Where is he now?" Whitetail asked.

"He's going to get me some fresh-kill. Oh look! He's here. Hi Webfoot." Shimmerface purred.

With a suspisious glance at Brambleclaw, he padded in and layed a rabbit down for Shimmerface.

Brambleclaw backed out of the nursery, and Whitetail followed. He took on step backwards and felt something jab into his pad. He whiped around and saw a thorn stuck in it. "Where in StarClan's name did that come from?" He wondered out loud. Limping over to Tallrock, he called to Barkface. The old tom popped his head out.

"What do you want, Brambleclaw?" He asked.

Brambleclaw lifted his hind leg to show him the pad.

"Come in, and I"ll fix you up. Now where did it come from, I wonder."

Brambleclaw sat down with his leg extended. Barkface yanked it out with his teeth.

"Now I'll put some cobwebs." Barkface murmered to himself. "There. Now don't walk on it for at least untill tomarrow." He meowed once he had padded it with cobwebs.

"Thanks." Bramleclaw meowed and limped out.

Whitetail ran over to him. "What happened?" She asked, he voice full of concern.

"I stepped on a thorn." Brambleclaw replied.

"Wanna share a rabit with me?"

"Actaully, I want to take a nap, but I will later." Brambleclaw limped to his nest and lay down. He fell asleep soon, but his dreams disturbed him.

_Squirrelflight was in the middle of the clearing. They were surrounded by strange cats, chanting something unreadable. Brambleclaw took a step toward Squirrelflight. "You betrayed me." She whipered. Suddenly, the voices grew louder. "Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!" Louder and louder they chanted, untill they were screaming. "Traitor!!!!!!!!!" Was all Brambleclaw could hear. Traitor._


	9. Gathering pain

**Chapter 7**

**Gathering pain.**

**Disclaimer: Once again not owning warriors, but Shimmerface, Runningfur, Whistlewind, Mistheart, and Lithepaw of WindClan. **

**This is in Squirrelflight's point of view.**

* * *

Squirrelflight padded across the camp with her head hung low. In spite of the gathering, which she would be joining, she just couldn't cheer up. Brambleclaw's betrayal hurt so much. She had loved him, and then...wait, Firestar angered Brambleclaw. She didn't like pointing paws and her father, much less clan leader, but it was true.

She wondered what happened to Brambleclaw. He probably joined the horseplace cats, but she couldn't be sure.

"Squirrelflight, wanna go hunting with me?" Ashfur called. He seemed to have forgivin her about loving Brambleclaw. He didn't know she would always love him.

"Sure, but I have to get some sleep. I'm invited to the gathering." Squirrelflight replied, heading to the warriors den. She curled up and fell into deep sleep.

* * *

"Squirrelflight, time for the gathering!" Cloudtail woke Squirrelflight.

Streching, she followed the white warrior outside to where the clan was gathered. As she arrived, they took off, down the thorn tunnel to the gathering. She fell in step beside Thornclaw, the new deputy.

"Hi Thornclaw, how is the deputy, today?"

"Great. I'm really getting the hang of it now!" Thornclaw panted.

They slowed down once reaching the WindClan border, and met them crossing. She didn't see any sign of Brambleclaw at horseplace.

As they arrived at the gathering, Squirrelflight realized that ShadowClan was not there yet. Crossing the tree-bridge, she padded over to Mistyfoot.

Dipping her head, she meowed, "Hi, Mistyfoot."

"Greetings."

"So, how are things in RiverClan?"

"Oh the usual, nothing thrilling, but we have made two new warriors." Mistyfoot glanced at a cat behind her. "You and him still togther?"

"What?!" Squirrelflight whipped around to see Brambleclaw talking to a group of RiverClan apprentices. Whitetail was beside him.

"Brambleclaw, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

"I"m a WindClan warrior. What? Have you met my mate, Whitetail?"

"Mate?" Squirrelflight's vision blurred. Brambleclaw had fallen in love with Whitetail. It was over. "You betrayed me."

. She barely noticed the ShadowClan cats pouring into the clearing as well.

Blackstar's yowl started the meeting, but Squirrelflight had a hard time paying attention. She remembered everything she and Brambleclaw had done togther.

"...Brambleclaw is now a warrior of WindClan..." Onestar was finishing, but was drowned out by yowls of protest from ThunderClan.

Squirrelflight saw her father bristling. "He was exiled, he shouldn't have been in any clan!"

"He killed you, for StarClan's sake!" Dustpelt called up.

Shocked gasps came from ShadowClan and RiverClan.

Brambleclaw winced, and Whitetail whispered something to him and drew her toungue over his ear.

"That's enough! I'm leaving! If that's how our going to treat me, I won't be here to end the gathering," Onestar yowled. As quickly as he could he gathered up his warriors and stalked away.

""I can't finish the gathering either, this is for all the clans." Firestar leaped down from the tree.

Leopardstar followed, and Blackstar, left with no choice, gathered his warriors to leave.

That haden't gone well. Brambleclaw's betrayal hurt even more now, and she wondered if things could ever be put back right.


	10. Unfaithful emotions

**Chapter 8**

**Unfaithful emotions. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own warriors. **

**Gingerstar14: OMG sorry I didn't get to update.**

* * *

"_Brambleclaw... Come to meeee" A sweet voice whispered in his ear. "Come. Here I am." The voice was soothing, but something about it was suspicius. Brambleclaw was in a forest, not ThunderClan's. _

_"Mother?" He called. Creeping closer, he saw Goldenflower standing in a clearing alone. _

_"Come." She called. Brambleclaw raced over to her, but stopped when she mewed, "Traitor." _

_"W-what?!" He exclaimed.. _

_"Traitor!" She meowed, not in her voice. It was a dark and evil voice. Suddenly, before, he could think about anything else, an huge black wolf jumped out at him. _

_Brambleclaw turned tail and fled. The wolf was in hot pursuit, chanting, "Traitor! Traitor!" _

_Suddenly, a big, black paw crashed down on him... _

"Ya!!" Brambleclaw jumped awake. He shook leaves from his pelt and sat up.

"Honestly, Brambleclaw, how can any cat get some sleep when you always make so much noise?" Tornear asked. He sounded annoyed, but his eyes were friendly.

"Sorry, I had a bad dream." Brambleclaw replied. "Where is Whitetail?"

"On a patrol with Crowfeather and Webfoot." Tornear answered.

"Oh." Brambleclaw mewed.

He padded across the camp, lost in thought.

You see, Brambleclaw was begining to hate ThunderClan. Ever since the gathering, he had hated ThunderClan, not just Firestar. Anger grew to fury, but his nightmares increased. Every one had been about betraying, and the one he had had last was the most often one.

He looked up when Whitetail padded over to him. "I caught us something." She meowed.

He settled down and shared the rabbit she had caught.

"Brambleclaw! I want you on a border patrol!" Ashfoot called.

Brambleclaw said goodbye to Whitetail and headed out on a patrol with Runningfur, Ashfoot, and Tornear.

Ashfoot, who was leading, led them to the ThunderClan border.

Brambleclaw hissed under his breath as he renewed the scent markers.

Unfaithfully, a ThunderClan border patrol came over, Squirrelflight at the head.

"Hi." she murmered.

Brambleclaw replied by baring his teeth. Squirrelflight flinched.

"C'mon, Brambleclaw!" Runningfur yowled.

With a last glance at ThunderClan, he pelted over to the patrol. He raced back to the camp, his mind full of hatred.

As hard as his feelings were, he felt like crap. His emotions were a mixture of sadness, hatred, fear, and anger.

He curled up in a miserable ball of fur to get some more sleep.


	11. My mentor!

**Chapter 8**

**My mentor!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own warriors. **

**Gingerstar14: I know Shimmerface's kits were supposed to be born recently, but I needed some apprentices.**

* * *

The little amber-colored kit crawled onto Brambleclaw. He was in the nursery, visiting Shimmerface's kits. 

"Hello, Rambleclaw!" The kit mewed.

"I'm Brambleclaw!" Brambleclaw meowed.

"I hope you get ta be my mentor!" The kit yowled.

"Oh, maybe." Onestar had just annouced that he would have their apprentice ceremony shortly. Brambleclaw did want an apprentice.

"Come here, Amberkit!" Shimmerface called. The little kit toppled off of Brambleclaw and over to her mother.

Getting up, Brambleclaw padded outside. Crowfeather was saying a word to Ashfoot, just as Onestar leaped up and called the summons.

"I wonder who's gonna get the apprentices." Tornear meowed as he sat down beside him and Whitetail.

"Their so adorable, any cat should want them!" Whitetail purred. Brambleclaw nodded.

Webfoot was looking happy and proud as Shimmerface and her kits padded out to join the gathering.

Brambleclaw studied the kits. The first one, Amberkit, was bouncing all around, unable to contain her excitment.The other one, Whistlekit, was sitting calmly, but his eyes sparkled like little moons.

"Amberkit, untill you earn the name of a warrior, you shall be known as Amberpaw. your mentor shall be Brambleclaw." Onestar announced.

Brambleclaw jumped in surprise, the padded forward to touch noses. "Brambleclaw, you are a skilled fighter and exelent hunter. Use all your skills to train Amberpaw to be a noble warrior." Onestar meowed.

Turning to Whistlekit, he continued, "Whistlekit, untill you earn the name of a warrior, you shall be known as Whistlepaw. Your mentor shall be Runningfur. Runningfur, you are fast and skilled. Train Whistlepaw with all your skills." Whistlepaw and Runningfur touched noses, and the rest of the clan called, "Amberpaw! Whistlepaw! Amberpaw! Whistlepaw!"

Onestar jumped down and sat beneath the rock, signaling the meeting was over.

"What are we gonna do now? Huh, huh, HUH?" Amberkit asked, bouncing on her paws.

"Well, It's pretty late, so we'll start training first thing tommarow!" Brambleclaw replied.

"Awww. Okay. Amberit bounced over to the apprentices Sleeping place.

"I'll show you around." Lithepaw meowed to her.

Brambleclaw let out a purr of amusement. That's how Whitetail had acted when Brambleclaw came.

He sat down in his nest. "I think I'm up for a little hunting." He murmered to himself. Padding out of camp, he took off in search of prey.

000000000000000000000000

Upon returning, Bramblecaw settled down beside Whitetail to get some sleep.


	12. My first day as an apprentice!

**Chapter 10 **

**My first day as an apprentice. **

**(Amberpaw's POV) Just this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own warriors. DUH. **

**Gingerstar14: I just realized that I messed up on my chapter numbers. This Chapter number is right, though.**

* * *

I streched, then leaped to my paws. Today was the first day of my apprentice training. I dashed over to my new mentor, Brambleclaw. He was eating a vole. I didn't pay too much attention to that though. "Ramble-uh, Brambleclaw, are we gonna go now?" I asked. 

Brambleclaw looked up. "Sure, want the rest?" He slid the remaints of his vole over to me.

"Thanks!" I meowed, then quickly demolished the vole. "Now can we go?" I asked. I just couldn't stop myself from bouncing on my paws.

Brambleclaw laughed. "Okay. I remember being that hyper when I was an apprentice."

Brambleclaw padded out of camp. I followed him, all too eager to start my training.

"Show me how fast you can go!" I mewed.

"Okay, watch." Brambleclaw shot off as fast as he could possibly go.

When he padded back, I exclaimed, "Wow!"

"You'll be that fast someday." Brambleclaw meowed.

My eyes streched wide. "Really?!" I exclaimed.

"Sure. Now time to give you a tour of the territory." Brambleclaw nodded.

"Yayyyyyyyyyyy!" I couldn't help myself. I ran around him a million times. (I think)

"Amberpaw," Brambleclaw mewed quietly. "I think there is a posibility that you have to stop that."

I stopped, skidding into him. "Sorry,"I mumbled.

"Just don't do that again, and it will be fine." He assured me.

As we padded along, Brambleclaw seemed distracted. He even ran into a stump! I couldn't help laughing.

He shook his head. "Ouch"

"That's okay." I mewed.

"The first place we are going to is the horseplace, which is right ahead. Then we'll head over to ThunderClan and RiverClan borders."

"You were ThunderClan before, weren't you?"

Brambleclaw winced. "Yes." He answered sharply.

'hmmm,' I thought 'Why dosn't he want to talk about that?'

"Now, this is horseplace. Those are horses." Brambleclaw motioned wth his paw to some very large creatures with flowing manes and huge hooves. They were surrounded by a fence.

"They are _huge_!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but very stupid. They let twolegs ride on their backs." Bramblecaw mused.

"Man, that is dumb."

"Yea, we saw lots of them on our journey to the Sun-drown-place, and on the way here."

He turned around, signaling for me to follow. I trotted after him, wondering about what lay beyond my own territory.


	13. WHAT!

**Chapter 11**

**WHAT???!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own warriors.**

**Gingerstar14: Just to warn you, the end of this story is horrorable.**

* * *

The first thing Brambleclaw saw when he woke up was a white streak pelting over to him, her eyes glowing. 

"Brambleclaw!!" Whitetail exclaimed.

"What? Webfoot died? ThunderClan destroyed? Squirrelflight was drowned?" It was obvious the tabby was in a bad mood.

Whitetail stared at him a long time. "No."

"Then what?" Brambleclaw asked, streching.

Whitetail's eyes gleamed. "I'm going to have our kits!"

Brambleclaw leaped to his paws. "What?!" He excaimed. All other thoughts vanished, and he was to happy to speak.

"I know!" Whitetail purred. "In about two moons."

"That soon?"

"Well, Barkface said, so I guess." Whitetail replied.

"Well that's nothing to be upset about, the sooner the better." Brambleclaw mewed.

Whitetail nodded. "Oh, yes!"

"Whats all the hubub about?" Tornear came stalking over to them.

"Big news!" Brambleclaw gasped.

"I'm having kits!" Whitetail exclaimed, waving her tail.

"Oh?" Tornear mewed. "Well, good luck with that!" He trotted of to Webfoot, who cast them a suspicous glare.

Whitetail hissed at Webfoot's direction. Brambleclaw unsheathed his claws.

"Easy, Brambleclaw." Whitetail purred. "Let us pay not attention to those cats. They're only jealous."

"I know." Brambleclaw hissed.

"Well, that's about all my news." The white cat purred.

"Well," Said Brambleclaw "I will now go back to my rest."

"Nighty-night."Whitetail mewed.

With a yawn, Brambleclaw fell asleep. He was so excited, he didn't have any nightmare about treachory and whatnot.


	14. ShadowClan!

**Chapter 12**

**ShadowClan!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own warriors. **

**Gingerstar14: This fic ends bad in about two chapters. I'm warning, you Bramleclaw fans!!**

* * *

"Morning sleepyhead!" The soft voice woke Brambleclaw from sleep. 

"What?" He asked, shaking sleep away and sitting up. The white cat was standing over him.

"Ashfoot wants you to lead the dawn patrol, and it's soon gonna be late."

"Oh." Brambleclaw gave his pelt a quick shake. "I guess I'll take you, Crowfeather, and..." He paused. "Weaselfur."

I'll get 'em!" She purred, then woke Crowfeather. She rushed over to were Weaselfur was choosing his prey. "Patrol."

"Kay. My prey can wait, I guess." With a last glance at a particularly juicy rabbit, and padded over to the patrol with Crowfeather and Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw lead the cats toward the horseplace and RiverClan border. He renewed the scent marker as well as Crowfeather and Weaselfur.

They said a friendly greeting to Mistyfoot leading a patrol as well. "We may as well head over to the ThunderClan border so..." Brambleclaw was cut off with a hiss to stay silent. Crowfeather took off after a rabbit abd disappeared in a patch of gorse. He reapeared holding a limp rabbit in his mouth. They all took a few bites together, as it was not a hunting patrol.

Whitetail walked beside him, her pelt brushing his. "I'll soon be sleeping with the queens, you know." She meowed.

Brambleclaw nodded. He stopped and suspicously sniffed the air. ThunderClan. But something smelled wierd... As he renewed the scent marker, he realised what he smelled. ShadowClan! And even fresher and stronger than the ThunderClan.

"ShadowClan!" He hissed. Crowfeather flattened his ears, and Whitetail looked fearful.

The stronest smell was distinct: Blackstar!

"And Blackstar! What's that cat playing at? On ThunderClan territory. And ours!" Crowfeather snarled.

"Quick! Back to camp!" Brambleclaw gasped. "We've got to warn them, before it's too late! Trust those ShadowClan cats to get envious and attack because we've got it good."

"Ohh, they make me mad!" Weaselfur hissed. The cats pelted toward the camp. ShadowClan grew stronger, and as they broke into camp, it was filled with a fighting mass of WindClan and ShadowClan. "No!" Brambleclaw launched himself into the fight.


	15. I'll remember you always

**Chapter 13 **

**I'll remember you always.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own warriors. **

**Gingerstar14: You guys are gonna hate me after this freakin chappie. Waaaaaaaaaaa. Oh, I'm gonna tell you a while there will be a sequal. :) Better story than this.**

* * *

Whitetail yowled, "Brambleclaw!" But the tabby was already in the thickest of the fighting. She jumped down right onto the back of Rowanclaw. He reared back and slamed he onto the ground. With a yowl of pain and fury, she wreathed under him, raking her claws down his back. He leapt up, coming down hard where Whitetail had just been. 

She saw Onestar and Cedarheart locked in combat. Webfoot had pinned Russetfur down, lashing his tail and raking his claws over her nose. To her horror, Brambleclaw was being crushed underneath Blackstar.

She clamped her teeth into Rowanclaw's leg, biting untill her squealed and raced for the bushes. Whietail was going to help Brambleclaw, but a tabby she-cat she didn't know got in her way, baring her teeth and lunging. Whitetail kicked out hard, and saw the tabby go flying.

She got to Brambleclaw just as he dug his claws deep into Blackstar's belly, raking them downto his tail, as Scourge had done to the tabby's father. But Blackstar lunged on last time and sunk his teeth into Brambleclaw's throat. She watched in horror as Brambleclaw fell down under the weight of Blackstar.

Whietail rushed over and yanked Brambleclaw away from Blackstar. Although his wound was very serious, he let out a yowl that stopped the cats in their tracks. The blood still poured from Blackstar's wound, and all the cats wached as he died, over and over again, laying still for a moment then twiching, yowling in pain and dying again.

At last he was still, and Russetfur let our a wail, then fled. Leaving their dead leader behind, the rest of ShadowClan did so too.

Brambleclaw still lay on his side, breth coming in slow ragged gasps. "Don't forget me."

"What?! No! Brambleclaw!!"

"Take good care of our kits. I'll never forget you, so promise never to forget me..." His eyes glazed over, and he was still.

Onestar stared at him, then threw back his head and yowled an wordless yowl of greif and happiness together. "Tonight, we honor the most loyal, trustworthy cat of WindClan, the cat who has given his life for us to have peace, the New Wind!"

Whitetail let out a yowl of greif. Even Webfoot looked sad. Tornear bowed his head.

Whietail look up and stared at the stars. "Don't worry." She whispered. "I'll remember you always."


	16. Epilogue

**Epilouge**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own warriors.**

**Gingerstar14: Please don't hate me... Well, like it? Sequal will be out in a few days.**

* * *

The moon shone brightly over the cloudless sky. Whitetail's newborn kits where suckling, not even a day old.

Barkface was nosing over each carefully.

"They're all fine, healthy kits." He purred.

Whitetail nodded. "Yes, cute too." She licked the smallest on the nose.

"So, what are you going to name them?" Barkface sat down.

"Oh, well, this one," She meowed, pointing to the white tabby with black stripes, "Is Winterkit."

"Ahhh." Barkface nodded." what a lovley name for a lovley she-kit."

"And the brown one, her name is Foxkit." Whitetail purred.

"Yes, and what about the last one?" Barkface cocked his head.

Whitetail's eyes filled with greif. "His name is..." She stopped.

"Well?" Barkface prompted.

She sighed, the meowed. "His name, is Bramblekit."

* * *

How'd ya like it?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	17. Hey All

Hey All!

This is an author note I'll take off eventually, but just to say I'm re-writing this fic! I added it to the end because though I already have rewritten up to chapter 5, it doesn't show up and no one is catching it, but if I post one at the end, then you'll see it reappear in the more recently written archives. Is this making any sense??

So, currently I'll be updating this and the Challenge of 100 Tales. Once I finish the Challenge, I'll continue with Survivors, Lukar, and all my other fics.

Just to say, I hope you all enjoy my new written fanfic. I promise you more angst, and more intense feelings. I promise I won't let you hanging with what happens between Bramble and Squirrel. Thanks to all who have ever reviewed my fanfics, I love you all!

Even you, rotton Chocolate flamer person. :)

Cheers!


End file.
